


First Time (Last Time)

by BlackBat09



Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones didn't have a plan when he attended a post-graduation party, beyond maybe "get fucked up." So when he meets lanky stoner Danny, he has no problem trying something new.</p><p>Dan Avidan had just been looking for a gig when he dropped by a house party, but he finds his services aren't needed until he saves soft, nervous Michael from a shady dealer. Little did he know, Michael would be the end of an era for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time (Last Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised that the author is a square who's never smoked weed, and that there is gratuitous use of the word "baby" because... Why the hell not.
> 
> Also! The Kevin trying to offer Michael drugs is not pure, sweet Kevin Abernathy. This Kevin the Drug Dealer, an important part of Rooster Teeth lore. View his story here: https://youtu.be/CRf1G3Zqw_0

It had started with a guy named Kevin.

Well, not really. It had started with Michael's high school graduation, and the class-wide party that he'd been invited to. He told his parents he was going to go spend the night at his buddy Dave's place before ducking out, stashing his overnight bag at Dave's, and then driving to the party house.

It wasn't outrageous when they got there, the beer still cold and the music fairly low, but more people began streaming in as Michael claimed a corner and a can of beer for himself and set to getting a little buzz. By the time he swallowed the dregs he'd been nursing, the music had been turned up, and Michael was positive both that he'd never seen half the people in the crowd and that there may have been some adults mingling with the freshly-freed teens. He shoved his hands into his pockets and hummed along with the music, ignoring attempts to pull him off the wall in favor of bobbing his head and staying firmly planted in the darkened corner.

He only regretted his decision when someone- alright, that's definitely a grown man- approached him in a gray hoodie, sleeves rolled past his arms but hood pulled up and eyes darting around the crowded room.

"Hey, kid," he said, jerking his head in that instinctive casual greeting, Michael giving a slow, wary nod back that the guy took as a go to keep talking. "Name's Kevin, buddy. You lookin' to buy some stuff?"

"Depends on what kinda stuff you're selling." Kevin's jerky eyes took on an almost predatory light and Michael immediately regretted everything he'd ever done in his life that led up to him actually responding to this dude.

"Ah, man, I got everything. Got your basic dope, some X, dope with a little bit'a extra, if you know what I mean," Kevin grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Michael in a way that made the boy's skin crawl even as he forced a smile back, "kid, I got whatever you need. Get you fucked up real quick." Michael shrugged casually, fake smile still tugging at his cheeks as he mimed turning out his pockets.

"I would, dude, but I don't got that kinda money on me, you know?" Kevin looked sorely disappointed, a glint of annoyance in his eyes that made Michael fear for his safety, but then someone laid a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Kevin, buddy, is that you? How ya been, man?" Both the dealer and Michael peered into the dim house to see the man who was shouting over the music at them, Michael hoping fervently for a savior. The guy was tall and gangly, sharp elbows denting the worn denim of his jacket and curly hair brushing his shoulders, the brown 'fro reminding Michael of his own hair when he let it grow out. His crooked smile drained some of the tension from Michael's shoulders, even more so when his brown eyes wandered Michael's way; they had no sparkle or glimmer in the dim, shifting light of the party, but were warm and expressive nonetheless.

"Danny, dude, holy shit! How's my favorite fuckin' pothead?" Kevin laughed, shaking Danny's hand with a more genuine smile than he'd given Michael through his entire little pitch. While the attention was off the graduate, Michael was now trapped behind two grown men: a stoner and a dealer, blocking Michael's way to the dance floor, to Dave, and hopefully out of that fucking house. He hated everything, he decided as he half-listened to Kevin and Danny chatter, praying that they would just hurry up and leave.

"I'm good, man, just going with the party flow, y'know? My buddy told me we'd have a gig tonight, but you know how jaded kids are, with their buddy who can totally DJ," Danny laughed, shaking his head. "That kid's probably never touched a real instrument in his life. What're you doing here, you know high school kids are broke."

"Eh, some of 'em are still using Momma and Daddy's money," Kevin replied with a shrug and a toothy grin. "Got a couple sales. Figured my buddy here in the corner would want somethin' to spice up his night, but he's outta cash." It took Michael a moment to realize they were talking about him, Danny studying him with warm, curious eyes, a friendly smile curling up the corners of his mouth.

"You got a name, corner buddy?"

"M- Michael. I'm Michael," the lad stammered, more flustered by Danny's gentle attention than any harsh look Kevin had given him.

"Michael. You ever smoked before, Michael?" He shook his head sheepishly in response, knowing most of his class had partaken; Michael could lie, party, drink, smoke cigarettes, and even sell blackbox Spice TV, but he'd always been wary of marijuana.

"Not weed. It's never been a thing for me," he mumbled, scuffing his sneaker against the hardwood and looking up at Danny through his lashes to see the man still smiling warmly.

"That's alright, dude, don't worry about it. Everyone's got their preferences," Danny assured him, laying a gentle hand on Michael's shoulder that calmed the nervous thrum of his heart. He found himself watching the curve of his jaw and the flow of his curls as Danny turned to Kevin, teeth denting his bottom lip in consideration. "Why don't you find someone else, man? I think Michael here's good."

The dealer nodded, bumping fists with Danny before disappearing back into the throng of gyrating bodies and leaving Michael alone with his savior. Silence hung heavy over them, almost as heavy as the warm weight of Danny's hand still on his shoulder that Michael found no problem with.

"Thanks for that, by the way," he ventured, once again capturing Danny's attention from where the man had been gazing out over the crowd. "It's not- not like I'm against smoking dope or anything, I've just never tried and that guy was. Kinda sketchy." Michael watched the laugh lines appear on Danny's face as he wheezed out a little giggle, heart fluttering stupidly in response. Grown men should not be that cute.

"Yeah, he's kind of a lowlife. Buys the really cheap stuff, tries to sell to high schoolers. He's pretty much a piece of shit," Danny admitted. "And he always goes for the pretty guys. Scares 'em all off, which sucks." His grin had gotten wider, eyebrows raised in a 'get it?' motion that had heat spreading across Michael's face in what he knew was a horrible, splotchy blush.

"I, uh." He cleared his throat, smiling back and rubbing the back of his neck, still comfortable with the man but unused to the attention he was giving. "That's the type'a shit that'll give a guy ideas, man." That earned Michael another bright little laugh he couldn't help but join in with.

"I mean, as long as that guy's single and over 18, I wouldn't say ideas are a bad thing," he quipped, brows still raised almost hopefully as Michael bit his lip to stifle another giggle.

"You think you're fuckin' smooth, don'tcha, Danny?"

"Depends on whether or not you wanna find an empty bedroom with me, Michael." Butterflies dancing in his stomach and throat, Michael lifted Danny's hand from his shoulder to hold, the man's thin fingers lacing with his own as Danny’s grin turned sly. "So I'm guessing...”

“It’s a yes, idiot,” Michael mumbled, blushing as he pushed off the wall and through the crowd to the stairs, tugging Danny along behind him so suddenly that the man stumbled and giggled just loud enough to be heard over the obnoxious pounding of the bass.

“Someone’s eager,” was murmured in Michael’s ear when they escaped the crowd, the lad turning to glance at Danny, his eyes half-lidded and intense, and biting his lip as another rush of heat hit not only his face but his gut. In truth, he wasn’t just eager, but nervous; he was still a virgin, not that he felt like sharing that, and only recently acclimated to the idea that he liked guys as well as ladies. Instead of giving him a verbal response, though, he pressed a firm kiss to Danny’s mouth, nipping at the man’s lower lip and drawing away when he felt the damp swipe of a tongue. A frustrated whine escaped him, but Michael was pleased to find only that and a tight squeeze of his hand were Danny’s reaction to the tease.

“Shuddup,” he retorted smartly, getting a silent nod before they moved upstairs and found an unoccupied room to take over, quickly locking the door before Danny had him loosely pinned against it, their intertwined hands pressed against the door and the elder’s free hand resting at Michael’s hip.

“I wanna kiss you, Michael.” It was soft and serious, gaze unwavering as he spoke, sending shivers through Michael that all seemed to end somewhere around his cock. “I wanna kiss you, and kiss every single freckle, and do whatever you want to make you feel good, because fuck if a pretty kid like you doesn’t deserve whatever he wants.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Michael breathed out, not sure what else to say but taking it as an encouraging sign when Danny chuckled. What could he even say after something like that, something so caring and sweet and yet absolutely goddamn filthy? “I’m a virgin.” _Shit._ “I’m a virgin and I’ve never smoked weed and I’m kinda wondering if there’s a way we can kill two birds with one stone here, cuz for some reason I trust you and also really, _really_ want your dick in me.”

Well. Apparently, what he could say was _every-goddamn-thing_.

He braced himself for something; to be pushed away, maybe, or for Danny to call him a kid and just leave; but what he got was the hand on his hip moving to gently turn his chin so their eyes could meet again, not a trace of disgust or disappointment on Danny’s face.

“Are you sure, Michael?” he asked softly. “I don’t wanna do anything if you’re not sure, especially if it’s your first time, dude. This is all for you.” Michael felt the tension melt away, nodding shyly and chewing at his lip out of habit, not even noticing how Danny’s eyes fell to his mouth for a moment.

“M’sure. Yes,” Michael confirmed, the elder man smiling softly and stroking the curve of his cheek with his thumb. The quick press of a chaste kiss took Michael by surprise before Danny stepped back, pulling a few things from the pocket his jacket before tossing the soft denim onto the desk in the room.

“You’re lucky I figured this party would be boring as hell, otherwise we’d be stuck with Kevin’s shit,” he informed Michael, opening his palm to reveal a rolled joint and a cheap plastic lighter covered in stylized pink flowers. Michael couldn’t help his giggles, Danny joining in as he sat down on the bed and gestured Michael over, shaking his head. “What? It was a present. Some chick threw it at me during an open mic performance, I couldn’t just get rid of it. It’s sacred.”

That only made him laugh harder, flopping down next to Danny as he tried and failed to calm himself. “Guess I should be fuckin’ honored, getting to be in the presence of the fucking _sacred lighter_ ,” he squeaked, laughter pushing his voice into a higher register as he struggled for air. Michael leaned against Danny as his giggles subsided, the man smiling warmly at him and absently rubbing his lighter.

“You’re cute, dude.” Michael went quiet, unattractive blush once again creeping up over his neck and face as he turned away from Danny’s intense stare.

“You talk too much, man. Just light the blunt,” he muttered back, Danny chuckling and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before flicking the lighter and holding the flame to the end of the cigarette. He lit it with practiced ease, the tip flaring orange as he inhaled the first drag of cloying smoke. Michael’s teeth had found his lip again as he watched, so intently he almost missed Danny’s little wink before the older man blew out a few smoke rings, looking utterly pleased with himself when Michael grinned.

“Shit, watch out, we got smoke rings over here. Must be a badass,” the lad teased, Danny not able to keep up his feigned pout for more than a few seconds before chuckling and offering Michael the blunt.

“Says the guy who’s never smoked! Watch, you’re gonna choke on the first puff.” Michael raised a brow at him and took the weed, putting it to his lips like any cigarette. He let his eyes flutter shut as he inhaled, holding the smoke in his mouth to cool when the smoke threatened to burn his throat on the way down, getting only a small, eye-watering cough. Blinking a few times, he finally let it into his lungs for a few moments before blowing it out from pursed lips. The thick smoke clung to his tongue, sweet and strong, and when he licked his lips they tingled pleasantly, a lovely contrast to the bitter smoke of his normal cancer sticks.

They sat in silence for a moment, Michael holding the blunt towards Danny as both smoke and tingles started to dissipate. Thin fingers lingered against Michael’s when he took it, another few rings of smoke appearing in his peripheral before Danny spoke. “Cigarette smoker? I just realized, you’ve got the voice.”

“Yup.” Michael picked the blunt back up, taking another deep drag to feel euphoria creep into his lungs instead of the fire of tobacco. He almost felt like humming as he pushed the smoke out his nose, two longs streams crossing his vision and making him chuckle softly as he passed to Danny. “This shit’s great, dude.”

“I don’t buy the cheap stuff. S’usually cut with oregano,” he replied, foregoing the showmanship of rings to blow normal plumes of smoke into the quiet air of the room. They sat like that for a while, passing the blunt between their fingers and gradually moving closer as they approached a high.

Head cottony, Michael laid his head on Danny’s shoulder and chuckled softly, turning his face to nuzzle against his throat before pressing a few gentle kisses over his skin. He grinned when he felt the man shiver under his lips, daring to give a quick lap of his tongue before dissolving into giggles once more. Danny chuckled back, the sound slow and soft, and finished the blunt on his own as Michael continued nuzzling into the curve of his throat.

“You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, man. Why- why the fuck’re you even here? Wha’kinda stupid shit’re you thinkin’, wantin’ to fuck some- some stupid kid, man? You’re fuckin’ hot as fuck,” Michael mumbled into Danny’s neck as the man sighed out his last puff, putting out the end on the bottom of his shoe before tossing it into the garbage in the room.

“I want it if you do.” Danny leaned down to brush their noses clumsily, both snickering before their mouths touched, Michael licking his lips to feel the tingle where they met and wetting Danny’s lips as well. A soft sigh fell from Danny’s mouth before he kissed Michael properly, moving slow and tasting of sweet smoke. The lad did his best to lace his fingers through Danny’s curls, heavy as his limbs felt, and let Danny lick into his mouth, shivers rolling through him when their tongues slid over each other.

Michael hummed softly when he felt Danny’s hands slide under his shirt, just resting at his hips and gently stroking the light pudge that he would have been self-conscious about, were he sober. High, it just tickled, Michael breaking their kiss to giggle softly, their foreheads leaned together as they both laughed quietly in their own little space.

“You’re beautiful, Mikey,” Danny whispered loudly, stroking up and down his sides and watching the lad’s mouth drop open as his long lashes fluttered.

“Danny,” he breathed, fingers flexing lazily in the man’s hair. “Want you. _Please_.” Danny nodded, capturing Michael’s lips again and gently laying the boy down against the bed they’d commandeered. He straddled Michael’s hips and pushed his shirt up under his armpits, delight creeping into Danny’s mind when it registered how his chest was covered in freckles.

“Damn, baby,” he mumbled, the words falling from his lips without a thought before he leaned down to press kisses against each and every freckle. Michael trembled under him as he worshiped the boy’s body, occasionally lapping at a patch of skin or dragging teeth over it until Michael finally let out a frustrated whine.

“ _Danny_ ,” he whimpered, body rolling as he squirmed beneath him, Danny momentarily distracted by the curve of his pale throat and the perfect arch of his back. He shushed the lad softly, putting his lips back to Michael’s chest and giving in to the lazy urge to drag his tongue over one of his candy pink nipples. An honest-to-god _mewl_ was his reward, only encouraging him to assault the little bud more, teeth and tongue and lips working over it until Michael was shaking. He switched smoothly to the other, the first pass of his tongue leaving it beautifully shiny with spit.

“You want me to fuck you, Michael?” he mumbled, blowing air across Michael’s chest to watch his nipple perk up. The boy nodded and whined highly, his fingers scrabbling at the bedsheets as Danny continued curling his tongue over the hard nub of his pretty nipple. “Talk to me, beautiful.”

Michael moaned, teeth releasing his lower lip as Danny sucked softly at his chest. “Please- Danny, _please,_ fuck me,” he begged, bringing one hand back up to Danny’s wild curls to tug him up for another sloppy kiss, mumbling against his mouth, “Oh, fuck, please.”

Danny nodded, kissing him gently before taking his shirt off completely, smiling softly at the freckles dotting Michael’s soft chest and pale shoulders. He peeled off his own shirt and tossed it aside, going next for Michael’s fly and gently moving aside the lad’s fumbling fingers to open it for him. Once their pants and shoes had been kicked away, they fell back into bed together, legs tangled and crotches pressed together as they kissed slow and sweet.

It was all a hot blur as Michael rutted against Danny, moaning against his mouth and quietly begging for him. He whined when Danny pulled back, pressing a soft kiss to that lad’s forehead before he stripped Michael of his underwear, licking his lips with a small groan at the way the lad’s cock bounced up against his stomach.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he breathed, leaning down to lick a stripe up the bottom of Michael’s shaft, making him writhe against the bed and chant out his name. Licking at his fingers and spreading the lad’s soft cheeks, Danny pressed one into Michael’s tight hole, the weed and his soft reassurances helping him relax.

Even just one finger had Michael whimpering and keening, his sweet noises making Danny throb in his boxers as he fingered him open. “Danny, _Danny,_ oh-” He broke off into a high moan as Dan slicked up a second finger to press into the lad, wishing he could palm himself as he watched his fingers disappear into the lad’s body over and over.

“I’m right here, Mikey, I got you,” he reassured him, smirking softly as he squeezed the plush cheek in his hand, appreciating the give of Michael’s creamy ass and the sweet little noise it earned him. He scissored his fingers gently, listening to Michael gasp and whine until he figured the lad was stretched enough. “There’s a pretty boy. I think you’re ready. You still want my dick, baby?”

“Jesus fuckin’- why the hell are you _asking_ , yes, God, Danny, just _please_ fuck me!” Dan smirked lazily, shaking his head and wheezing out a little laugh at how quickly the pretty teen had gone from indignant to desperate, before curling his fingers inside Michael one last time, finally hitting the sweet spot he’d purposefully been avoiding. Michael’s back arched, flushed cock twitching against the curve of his cute belly and making Dan bite his lip as he pulled his fingers out of the lad, retrieving a condom from the pocket of his jacket and kicking off his boxers before returning to the bed.

Kneeling between the boy’s spread legs, Dan decided, was heaven, permitting himself to gently stroke one of Michael’s soft, pale thighs, fingertips brushing the downy hair that his eyes couldn’t see. A quiet giggle turned into a whine as he trailed his fingers higher up his thigh, brushing his thumb next to the base of Michael’s cock and making him buck in frustration. “Stop teasing,” he whined, earning him a laugh in response as Danny leaned down to press a kiss right under his belly button.

“Be patient, baby boy. Whining doesn’t get you what you want,” Dan reprimanded quietly, withdrawing his hand completely and watching Michael’s fists flex in the sheets with a smirk. “Ask nicely, baby, and I’ll give you everything you need.”

He tore open the condom as he waited for Michael’s stubbornness to fail, rolling it on and stroking himself with a soft grunt, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as the teen on the bed chewed indecisively at his lip. Just as his hips jerked up, fucking once into the tight ring of his own fingers, Michael whimpered softly, reaching out to brush his fingertips across Danny’s thighs.

“Danny, _please,_ ” he begged quietly, the soft pads of his fingers dragging through the hair on Dan’s legs, the man letting out a hazy giggle at the little zings of ticklishness running through him before he looked down at Michael fondly, taking one of the teen’s hands to guide to his cock, wrapping the soft fingers around his shaft and letting out a pleased groan.

“Is this what you want, baby?” he cooed, rocking his hips to push himself through Michael’s loose grip and watching the want that crept over the lad’s face. “My cock all up in your pretty, tight little ass? Cuz, _damn,_ Mikey, I wanna put it in you, sweetheart.” Dan hadn’t thought Michael could get redder, but his blush amped up to twelve as he nodded, a whimper passing his lips as he released the lower one from the vice grip of his teeth.

“Y-yeah, please, Danny, I want you in me. Please, _please_ fuck me,” he begged, giving Dan’s shaft a squeeze, the elder choking out a groan before pulling himself from the tight circle of Michael’s fingers.

“Alright, Mikey. Alright, baby, I gotcha.” Danny shuffled forward on the bed, pulling Michael closer so his thighs bracketed Danny's hips, his lower back suspended off the bed as the older man tried to line himself up. Attempting it without his hands produced an intense look of concentration on Danny's face, brows furrowed and lips pulled down, and when he did pull a hand from Michael's hip, the teen wobbled a little, seeming to confound Danny even further.

“Hey, baby? Grab a pillow from behind your head, will you?” he requested, face relaxing into a reassuring smile as he looked at Michael's face, gently nodding at the requested item when Michael took a second to register his words. Danny grinned brightly when Michael passed him the pillow, shoving it under Michael's lower back with softly mumbled thanks before returning to the process of lining himself up, sighing as his covered tip pressed against the warmth of Michael's hole. “That's it. That's just right,” he breathed, rubbing his cock against and around the boy's entrance to spread the lube coating the condom before he started to press into Michael.

Michael's breath hitched, more from worry than pain, and Danny smiled softly at him, gently rubbing his outer thigh to try and help relax the skittish lad. “So good,” mumbled the elder, and Michael felt himself go lax, pleasant warmth filling him at knowing he was doing well, even if he wasn't doing much at all as Dan pressed into him. The low hum that became a groan in Danny's throat was just- beyond sexy, and Michael would say so if he weren't so preoccupied with how Danny's tip had just pushed past his hole, popping inside him and making him gasp lowly.

“Shit.” One of Danny's brows arched, his hips pausing as his looked up Michael.

“Is that a good shit or a bad shit?”

“Good shit,” Michael assured quickly, smiling softly until Danny grinned back. “Very good shit.”

Danny chuckled, promising softly, “Oh, it'll get better,” before readjusting his hold on Michael's hips and pressing into him, stopping twice more to let the teen adjust before he was fully seated. “Fuck, you're tight.”

Michael blinked, mouth working and mind whirring before he finally managed to breathe, “Virgin.” He flushed as Danny giggled, skinny shoulders and fluffy hair shaking with his laughs before he released Michael's hips and leaned over him, ducking his head for a deep kiss.

“I'm gonna start slow, ‘kay? Let you and me get used to this together,” Danny murmured, eyes still shut after their lips came apart, and Michael's mouth twisted in confusion as he peered up at his partner.

“Wai- w-what do _you_ need to get used to? Haven't you done this before?” One of the elder’s eyes opened, appraising Michael before Danny's head fell and he dissolved into giggles. “Dude, seriously!” He slugged Danny's forearm softly, though he couldn't help the way his own lips twitched up, wanting to join in with the infectious laughter.

Trailing off, Dan kissed Michael again, lips moving together, soft and reassuring. “Seriously, I have done this before,” Danny whispered against Michael's lips. “But you've got the tightest ass ever and I'm seriously trying not to end this before it starts.”

The words registered with Michael and he swore he was blushing even hotter, if that was possible. He kissed back to hide his embarrassment, but the upturn of Danny’s lips pressed against his made it obvious he’d been noticed. Oh, well. This was too good to care, even if no one had started to move yet.

God, he wanted Danny to move. He reached up to lace his fingers in the man’s brown curls, trying to bring Danny closer, to communicate his urgency, but Dan kept it slow and languid, tempering Michael’s eagerness with a few gentle nips and long slides of his tongue. “Stay calm, baby. I promise, it’s about to get _really_ good,” Dan swore, giving Michael one more long, sweet kiss before breaking off, staring at the young man with hooded eyes.

“You gonna do something now?” Michael asked, a little surprised at his own voice- instead of the rough challenge the words would usually be, his voice sounded low, almost sensual, and, from the way Danny was looking at him, he wasn’t the only one who’d heard it.

“Yeah, Michael. I’m gonna do something now.”

The first stroke was far better than Michael expected. Just feeling Dan move inside him, the flare of his tip dragging along Michael’s walls as he pulled out and then pressed back in, seeing the way the older man bit his lip and feeling his slim fingers flex into the flesh at Michael’s hips- it washed away the last of Michael’s worries, left him eager for more.

“That good, huh?” came the murmured question, and only when Michael opened his eyes to look at Danny did he realize they’d fallen shut, smiling sheepishly at the man, who simply stroked his hip. “It’s alright, baby, if that’s what works for you, I’m fine with it. Just make sure you talk to me, okay?”

“‘Kay,” Michael agreed, grabbing Dan’s hand and gently rubbing it with his thumb before he let his head fall back again, taking a deep breath as Danny started to move again.

They were both vocal, they found as they continued- Michael with wordless moans and cries as Danny’s thrusts grew harder and faster, whining every time the elder chanced to find his sweet spot, and biting lip when his own noises embarrassed him.

Dan wasn’t having that, though, and he told Michael so.

“C’mon, baby, don’t get shy. I wanna hear all those pretty moans. You sound so good, and you feel like heaven. Yeah- _yeah_ , that’s it. _God_ , Michael, there we go. You’re so fucking good. You’re so beautiful, Michael. Yeah, baby. Yeah. God, _damn_ ,” Danny managed, fucking harder into Michael as the young man let himself make noise, panting Dan’s name in between groans and gasps, every appreciative, adoring sound he could make, trying to convey just how good it felt and always seeming to fall short.

There was only so long Danny could resist Michael’s kiss-swollen mouth, leaning in to swallow up the boy’s groans straight from the source as he pressed deep into him, rolling his hips and feeling Michael shiver under him. “That’s it. You want more of that, baby?” he asked, trailing kisses across Michael’s cheek and jaw to his neck, chuckling in soft huffs against his skin when the boy nodded eagerly. “Gotta give me words, Michael. Talk to me.”

“Please,” the boy breathed, “Please, _please_ , Danny, _more_. Feels so fuckin’ good.”

“There’s a good boy,” he whispered, and Michael’s whine as he started to thrust again, grinding into the boy each time he pressed in before pulling out again, was more beautiful than any song Danny had ever heard. He left love bites on Michael’s throat as he fucked him, feeling himself grow closer with every thrust into the writhing, panting boy, their moans harmonizing as Dan pulled a hand from Michael’s soft hips to curl around the lad’s leaking cock. Hand wet with precome, he stroked Michael in time with his thrusts, moving to kiss the boy’s lips again as Michael’s moans got higher and more desperate.

“Gonna come for me, Michael?” Danny’s expression was soft as he thumbed Michael’s head, rubbing his slit before his hand slid back down Michael’s shaft, watching Michael’s face carefully as he nodded. “Go ahead, baby. You come and I’ll follow.” It sounded cheesy, sure, but Dan kinda liked it, and apparently Michael did, too, the younger coming with a ragged cry of Dan’s name and a curse, cum landing across Michael’s belly and chest in a way that almost seemed artistic to Danny, though that may have been the weed talking.

Michael’s body flexed around him, tight virgin hole going even tighter, and Danny couldn’t stop a moan as he sped up his thrusts, rhythm growing erratic as he slipped towards orgasm, moaning Michael’s name as he came.

They panted together for a long moment before Dan leaned down to kiss Michael, reaching up with his clean hand to brush sweaty curls from the boy’s forehead as they shared sweet kisses, cum cooling on Michael’s chest and Danny’s knees starting to protest until he finally sat back and pulled out of the lad. The condom was tied off and tossed in the trash, along with tissues Dan borrowed from the desk in the room to clean Michael with, and the older man had just settled on the bed with the intent to cuddle when Michael sat up.

“Shit- I’ve gotta get out of here, my buddy didn’t want to be here all night, I-I’m really sorry, man.” He stumbled through more apologies but Danny just gently pulled the lad into a kiss, silencing him.

“It’s alright, Michael, I promise,” he assured Michael with a small smile, his heart warming when the boy returned it. “You can go ahead, baby, I don’t mind. You had a good time, right? Not gonna regret this?”

“Fuck no, man, this was-” Michael laughed, eyes scrunching adorably as he giggled. “This was amazing. You were really good to me, Dan. Thank you.”

God, Dan wanted to ask Michael to stay. This wasn’t even his house, but Dan could care less. He just wanted to hold the kid.

“You deserved it, Michael,” was all he replied, reaching up to push back more curls that seemed determined to populate Michael’s forehead. “Go ahead and go. Don’t leave your friend waiting.”

Michael nodded rapidly before climbing off the bed, collecting his clothes and tugging them on as quickly as he could, still a little high and dazed with orgasm, his own fumbling making him chuckle as Dan watched him fondly from the bed. Once he was finally dressed, he turned and gave Danny one last little wave, smiling almost shyly as Dan waved back, before ducking out of the room and leaving the older man alone.

The room stayed silent for a good while longer, just the sound of his own breathing and the quiet strains of party noises in Dan’s ears as he laid alone with his thoughts. He fell in love too easily, Dan decided. It had been far too easy to find himself wanting to map the constellations of Michael’s freckles, to find a name for the beautiful shade of his hazel eyes, to want to spend days getting acquainted with the cupid’s bow curve of his mouth and every single auburn curl. Five minutes and Dan had been enamored of every laugh and sigh, the Jersey in Michael’s accent and the roughness of cigarette smoke in his throat.

He’d probably write a song for the kid. Some sappy ballad about falling in love with angel with fiery hair and soulful eyes, something slow and sweet about lovers that come together once and then never meet again. Dan’s buddies would laugh at him if they read it, tease him for being a romantic, and Dan would crack back that the ass had been really good, and they’d all laugh together while Danny made himself a serious promise.

No more one-night stands.

Not after Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my lifeblood.
> 
> I'm going to hell. Join me on that journey over at batsarts on tumblr.


End file.
